


Photogenic

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Series: To Make a House a Home [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Costumes, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Living Together, M/M, Nostalgia, School Festivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way that Makoto was smiling down at his phone really didn’t bode well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photogenic

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ☯ - likes/dislikes headcanon

The way that Makoto was smiling down at his phone really didn’t bode well.

"What’s Nagisa done now?"

Makoto started, looking almost guilty when he looked up.

Okay, this was probably going to be way worse than he’d anticipated.

"Actually, I just got a picture message from Aiichirou."

"Oh _no_.”

"It really is a lovely costume; I wish I’d been able to see you wear it as well."

“ _Delete it_.”

"Gou was right though," Makoto continued blithely, ignoring the sharp kick Rin gave him under the kotatsu. "Your legs really _do_ look great in that skirt.”

Rin growled, leaping half way across Makoto’s lap in an attempt to wrestle the phone from him. “Oh my god, shut up, that was _so embarrassing_.”

Makoto looked down at him, the hand he had the phone in still held aloft to keep Rin from crawling up his chest to reach it. “You look amazing. But I’ll delete it if you really want me to.”

Rin stared at him in silence for a moment before huffing and flopping down onto Makoto in defeat.

"Urgh, okay fine you can keep it. You’re too _nice_.”

Makoto raised a brow. “I thought you _liked_ that about me.”

"I’d feel bad about making you delete it now. Why are you so ridiculously photogenic, I bet bad pictures of you _don’t exist_.”

Makoto surveyed him in silence for a moment. Then he sighed, as if to say ‘the things I do for you’.

"I’m pretty sure Haru has a ridiculous picture of me in a shark kigurumi from one of _our_ school festivals somewhere. Actually I think Haru has ended up with a _lot_ of embarrassing pictures of me over the years.”

"…I don’t believe you. I’m going to get proof off Haru." Still, he didn’t reach for his phone even as he muttered under his breath. "I bet they’re all adorable anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Drama CD track about Samezuka Swim Club’s maid cafe tradition at their cultural festival XD The story behind the shark kigurumi/onesie is that Haru and Nagisa come up with an under-the-sea themed cafe where they have to wear onesies (which gets popular with the girls cause they’re so cute). They couldn’t find an orca one for Makoto though, so he ended up being a Shark ^^ Yeah, I don’t know either orz


End file.
